


C'mon, Get Happy

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay City cops meet a pop star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Get Happy

Hutch jerked awake when Starsky hit the siren and roared past a slow moving car. "What the hell?"

"Some hippie bus flashed by doing sixty in a twenty-five mile zone." Starsky pointed to a bus up ahead, decorated with geometric shapes in yellow, blue and red.

"Mondrian," Hutch identified.

"Huh?"

"Dutch painter who coined neo-plasticism." Hutch pulled down his sunglasses to study the bus. "Nice homage to a master." 

"A second grader could have painted that." Starsky gained on the multicolored bus. "Says Partridge Family."

"Sounds familiar." Hutch frowned, grabbing the loud speaker.

Starsky snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "'Cause they have a top forty hit," Starsky groaned. "I hate dealing with celebrities." He swerved around a Volkswagen and paralleled the bus, both going sixty.

"Pull over," Hutch ordered the driver. He could see red hair over the edge of the window. "Kid joy riding."

Starsky yanked the steering wheel to stop the cruiser in front of the slowing bus. 

Hutch got out and walked over to the bus. "Son, do you have a driver’s license?"

"Officer, the name's Danny Partridge," a red-haired teen said with a toothy grin. "How would you like tickets to a rock show?"


End file.
